legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidouy Aysard
=Background= Like most (if not all) Iridonians, Sidouy is an explorer at heart. She was raised in an Iridonian enclave on Galantos. Her father works at the local spaceport as an engineer, her mother is a waitress in a nearby cantina, so she had a lot of contact with travelers from almost everywhere. So when she wasn't running around in the city or outside of it to explore the area, she was at the spaceport or in the cantina, listening to stories about the universe and asked a lot of questions about everything. When she was old enough, she told their parents that she had to leave and explore the rest of the galaxy. What she did not tell them was, that she found out she was a bit different (although she has heard only whispered rumors about the Force and the Jedi so far, she thinks this might be what is different about her.). Thus she is eager to learn more about the Jedi and the Force and receive some training if possible (If it turns out that she is indeed sensitive to the Force, that is.). Even though she has just arrived in this part of the galaxy and doesn't know much about it, she has already encountered the Empire and is rather scared of it, so she will also try to find out about the Rebellion and how to help the Alliance sooner or later. =Description= Sidouy is rather tall (ca. 1.85meters) and of average build. Her skin is slightly tanned. She has purple eyes, reddish hair and her face tattoo is purple as well. She usually wears brown or sometimes greenish clothes that match well with the environment, and the clothes always tend to be a bit dusty from running around in the open. She moves swiftly but sometimes stops and looks around (especially in towns and cities) or simply seems to think about something or listen to a noise only she can hear. =Personality= Sidouy is a bit shy at times and not too talkative towards people she doesn’t know, but she is usually quite nice to people that talk to her first and tries not to upset anyone. Since she has learned not to speak to everyone about certain things, she rather goes silent when conversation turns towards things she doesn’t want to talk about. However, if she feels she can trust someone and call him/her a friend (which might take a while) she is willing to risk her own well-being for that person. She is quite eager for knowledge and always up to learn something new, may it be useful or not. Sidouy doesn’t like violence and even though she has realized, that it is sometimes necessary to take a life, she tries to avoid it if possible. =History= Childhood Sidouy was raised in an Iridonian enclave on the planet Galantos in the Koornacht Cluster. Her father (Iciar Aysard) works as an engineer at the local spaceport, her mother (Reuhei Aysard) is a waitress in the local cantina. They were also living with her grandfather Kyangin (her mothers father) for a while. Little Sidouy was usually running around the city or outside of it with some friends, trying to explore everything around. Due to this, when it was time to get home, they usually were more than a bit dirty. As a child, she usually spent her evenings at her mothers workplace playing either in the kitchen or in the main room of the cantina until she fell asleep, then being carried to her bed by her father who came over to take his wife and daughter home. When she was 7 years old her grandfather died, which left a great impression on her and made her aware, that she might be a little different from others: Her grandfather was quite old and had become sick. She liked him a lot, and had spent a lot of time with him, telling him of her adventures or showing him the treasures she had found, she did so when he was sick as well. One day she looked at him and knew for sure, that he would die soon, even though she had no clue how she knew this. Her thoughts must have been quite obvious, because he looked at her, smiled and asked her to come closer. He than held her in his arms and told her that it was okay, that all living beings had to die when their time was up and that they would become one with the Force again. Sidouy didn’t know what he was talking about, but it made her feel a lot better. Kyangin died the other night. Sidouy was very sad but took comfort in his words. When she told her parents of her feelings before his death and what he had said to her, they didn’t seem to understand but told her to forget about it. Since they seemed to be quite scared, Sidouy never tried to talk to them about something like this again. While Sidouy grew older she never lost her adventuring spirit and traveled away for longer periods of time, at the age of 16 visiting other planets nearby with her own small spacecraft, spending a few weeks there. When she was at home, she either helped her father or her mother at work or spent some time with the travelers on the spaceport or in the cantina, listening to their stories about the rest of the galaxy. When she was 25 she decided it was time to leave home and live her own life, traveling around the galaxy to explore it and learn as much as possible. Also she was eager to find out more about “the Force” she had been hearing about for the first time from her grandfather and every now and then some whispered tales from travelers or friends. Ariving on Tatooine After arriving on Tatooine she traveled around a bit and came into a town called Outmian Yakta. On the first day after her arrival she witnessed the Empire coming into the cantina, demanding everyone to show them their ID cards…and also threatening to kill one of the dancers to make people comply. Later they even beat up some poor guy and left him half-dead in front of the city hall. Seeing this made her want to fight the cruel Empire and it’s servants and get into contact with the "Alliance" she had heard of. After getting some hints about ruins and other things that might interest her, she left Outmian Yakta for a while to visit those places. She traveled around the planets a bit, trying to find those places. After doing so she plans to visit some of those places again, this time well prepared, to find something about the Jedi. Category:NPCs